REC 2
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after a horror moive when all the main characters are killed off by the thing that was chasing them? Well here's a little peek into what happened after Miley was drug off into the darkness in REC... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_***deep voice* Just when you thought it was over... you find out it has only begun... what will you do when...**_

_**T: *coughs* Ugh stupid deep voice I can't do it very long *takes a deep breath* Anyway... do you guys remember our take on REC/Quarantine?**_

_**M: Well have you ever thought about what happens after a story or movie like that ends?**_

_**T: Well we are here to present just that... what happened after everyone died and Miley was drug away?**_

_**M: Well we are here to explain just that**_

_**T: So without further delay we now present to you...**_

**REC 2**

_Darkness is the only thing seen before hearing Miley's voice call out_

_"Lilly!" she calls out, "Lilly say something please" she says almost in tears before she falls down then reaches out, feeling the camera then she picks it up and flips it around so she could see, "Lilly! Lilly answer me!" she looks around more before landing on the sight of the figure on top of Lilly sinking her teeth into Lilly's neck "LILLY!" she screams causing the figure to get up and comes after her and Miley starts to backpedal but trips, causing her to fling the camera across the room as she hits the ground then she flips over onto her stomach and starts crawling trying to reach for the camera but before she reaches it she hears a little girls scream and she looks around._

_"AHHHHHH!" Miley yells as she is drug away from the camera before everything goes dark_

_Miley's voice: Record everything, God dammit!_

Darkness overcomes everything until you hear a voice say, "Max record" then a click is heard before we see a man sitting in an armored car in swat gear.

"Gear checking" the man says as he checks his gear then looks at the man beside him, "From now on we record everything. We don't disconnect until we're finished"

"Finished what chief?" the man holding the camera asked

"I'll let you know"

"Anything else?" the man beside the chief asked

"No..." the chief holds his hand to his earpiece he had, listening for instructions, "Ok we're going in, Jackson check your camera"

"Alright" the man sitting next to the one holding the camera says, "Camera on" he clicks a buttong attached to his sleeve to turn his camera on, looking at the other three in the car

"Make me look good Jackson" the man sitting next to to the chief said jokingly

"Zeke check yours" the chief said

Zeke turns on his mini cam and looks at the one holding the bigger camera, "I've got you now Max" Zeke said jokingly

Max chuckled before turning the camera back to the chief, "Chief, your camera" Max said as the chief turned his mini cam on

"How is it?"

"The signal is bad" Max said as he was having a hard time getting the view from the chief's mini cam to focus

"As usual" the chief said shaking his head before turning and knocking on the wall behind him, hearing some feed back coming from a speaker, "How much time do we have left?"

_"Three minutes" a voice came through the speaker_

"Almost there... weapons check" the chief said before checking his weapons along with the others, "The area is sealed, the usual protocol, inspection and recon... We'll get orders when we get in"

"Orders from who?" Jackson asked

"From whoever gives orders, come on let's make this easy"

"Easy... no duh" Max said so himself with a chuckle in his voice

"We'll have to use these" the chief said before pulling out gas masks, handing each member one

"So the infection is for real?" Zeke asks as he looks over his mask

"Seems like it"

"Damn masks again"

"You too Max"

"Shit" Max says as he takes the mask

"How many times are we gonna check these things?" Jackson asks earning a head shake from the chief

"Ok guys get ready" the chief says as he puts on the last bits of his gear.

"Chief can you turn the light off, I need to check the search light" Max said getting the chief to turn off the light before Max turns on the spot light, looking at the other three, making sure it was working properly, "Alright its good" Max says before the chief turned the lights back on as Zeke and Jackson were arguing about something random

"Alright that's enough" the chief said earning an apology from both Zeke and Jackson then he knocks on the wall behind him again

_"We're here, but its busy out there" the voice said through the speaker_

"Great, just great" Max says

"Alright... bring everything, battering rams, flares... everything" the chief said

"Sir who's bringing the battering ram?" Zeke asks, making a face at Jackson

"I will, fuck off" Jackson says swatting at Zeke

"Guys, that's enough, come on" the chief says getting his men to settle down again, "Alright its time, let's go, let's go, let's go" he says before opening the door, revealing a crowd of people standing around the vehicle before the four SWAT members file out of the vehicle and make their way through the crowd

_"Attention, attention, please keep away from the perimeter" a police man said over a megaphone_

The four SWAT members make it to the entrance before being greeted by one of the police officers

"Alright what's the situation?" the chief asked

"All we know is there's a contagious infection, we've quarantined the building, and a technician from the Ministry is going in to see if he can find out what's going on. Your mission is to escort her" the officer says before presenting a short brunette woman, "This is doctor..."

"Russo" the girl says before offering her hand, "Alex Russo, Ministry of Health"

"A pleasure" the chief says as he shakes her hand, "No one has entered or exited correct?"

"Well about two hours ago a Ministry doctor went in to try and control the situation, but we lost contact a little over an hour ago... The infected people seem to show a certain type of..." Alex hesitated trying to find the right word, "Agressiveness"

"Yes the symptoms are similar to rabies" the officer continued, "We have at least two dead inside, and one is a cop"

"Alright let's head in so we can..." the chief said but stopped when a man came running up

"Wait, wait you're going in?" he asked as a few officers grabbed him by the arms, "I need to go in with you, my wife and daughter are in there" he said as he was being dragged off, "Please, my daughter has a fever, I just went to the drug store to get her medicine"

"Get him out of here" the officer ordered the other two as the pulled the man away

"Alright we're going in" the chief said as he motioned for the other members to follow along with Alex

"Be careful in there" the officer said as they made their way into the building

"You know the deal guys, fast and easy" Jackson said

"Right, right fast and easy" Max said as they entered they building and into the lobby as they turned on their flashlights as the power was off inside and the first thing they come across is a big puddle of blood beside the staircase along with a pair of handcuffs attached to the stair railing

Jackson reached out to grab them but Alex stopped him, "Don't touch it" she said before putting on some latex gloves and examining them before she looked at the SWAT members then took off her gas mask

"What the hell are you doing?" Zeke said almost freaking out that she took off her mask

"The virus isn't airborn, it's only transmitted through fluids, blood and saliva" Alex explained, "You can take the mask off, there's no danger"

"Then why did you force us to..." Jackson asked but Alex interrutped him

"Purely for show" Alex replied then looked at her escorts, "We must keep this confidential"

The four SWAT members looked at the chief before Max spoke, "What do we do chief?"

The chief looked at Alex for a moment before nodding his head, "Take them off"

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked, getting a nod from the chief before they took their masks off and discared them.

"Alright we'll start up stairs" Alex said before letting the others start up the stairs before she followed, "We need to get to the penthouse, we believe the infection started there"

Jackson and Zeke headed up with Max behind them while the chief and Alex were behind him, Zeke and Jackson with their guns drawn incase anything were to jump out.

"It's quiet... way too quiet" Jackson said before jumping at the sound of a door creaking open above them before he and Zeke looked up, trying to see anything, only to have a helicopter spotlight shine into their faces as it passed over the building.

"Let's keep moving" the chief said as they started up the stairs again

Zeke and Jackson made their way up a few flights of stairs before stopping, Zeke calling out behind him, "Chief, doctor, hurry" causing the Alex to rush up the stairs to meet them

"Out of the way" Alex said as she came up, seeing another pool of blood on the ground before pulling out a bag, "Keep going" she instructed Jackson and Zeke

"What about you?" Jackson asked

"I need a sample, I'll be right behind you"

Jackson nodded then headed up the stairs again with Zeke, both having their guns drawn, as they made their way up a few more flights before hearing a banging noise coming from the bottom floor and they look down, not seeing anything but the blood stains they passed by earlier.

"We should have secured the downstairs" the chief said to Alex

"There's no time" Alex says before starting up the stairs.

The chief watches as she heads up stairs before motioning for Max to keep going as Zeke and Jackson had started up as well before they come to the last flight of stairs.

"Wait" Alex said before rushing up the steps in front of Jackson and Zeke, the chief right behind her

"Cover us" the cheif said as he followed Alex

"Ok... its here... we have to search it" Alex said as she ran her hand over the door to the penthouse

The chief stepped to the door as Alex moved and he pushed on it before looking back at Jackson, "Get the battering ram up here"

Jackson made his way to the door before taking the battering ram and hitting the door, busting it open, "Check it" he said to Zeke as he held up a flashlight inside

"It's clear" Zeke said before pushing the door open more and entering, Jackson right behind him followed by Max then Alex and the cheif as they all flip on their flashlights, looking around, seeing all the pictures and newspaper aritcles hanging on the walls

"Zeke light, Jackson secure the door" the chief said before Zeke brought out and hung a big glow stick which lite up the room quite a bit.

"Ok... keep this place secure but above all... Do Not Touch Anything" Alex said putting extra emphasis on the last part of her statement, "If you're unsure, ask me"

"Jackson, how's it going?" the chief asked as he looked over to Jackson

"Done" Jackson said as he got up after finishing securing the door

"Ok... you heard her, let's get to work" the chief said as they began searching the room, "Max you stay there"

"Alright" Max replied

"Whatever she says goes" the chief said before searching as well with Zeke and Jackson

Alex looked at Max before looking at the things on the wall, "You know the deal, extensive documentation... so record everything" she said before flipping through some papers on the table in front of her.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Max asks only earning a glare from Alex

"Just record" Alex said before the camera went off before various pictures of newspaper clippings about an exorcism in Vatican City are shown before Alex's voice is heard, "Give me some light here"

Max turns the camera back to record and looks over where Alex is as she was looking over a tape recorder.

"Its still hot" Alex said before pressing play on the recorder

_"The enzyme has proven to be extrememly contagious. They're very nervous in Rome. Carboni called this morning. They ordered me to stop... but the insect bites don't worry me. I think they're mosquitos" the voice on the recorder said_

Alex turned to Max, "Keep recording the walls... everything" she ordered Max and he started looking over the walls as the voice on the recorder continued to play

_"They're afraid it's too late. Dear God, I'm your humble servant..."_

"Hey here's something!" Jackson said getting the attention from Alex and Max as Alex shut off the recorder to head where the others were, seeing that they were looking at a ceiling door.

"Jackson, check it out" the chief ordered before Jackson reached up, pushing on the door before unlatching it then letting it drop, causing dust to fly before they looked up to see if they could see anything

"Alright... up we go" the chief said as he grabbed a chair and positioned it under the opening allowing Jackson to climb up, "Max cut in"

"I'm in" Max said as he flipped on Jackson's mini cam so he could see what Jackson was seeing as Jackson looked around the attic room, shining his light around, seeing boxes full of papers and other things spread out everywhere

"Report" the chief said

"It looks like a junk room sir" Jackson replied before coming back down, "There's nothing just a bunch of junk, it's all clear" he said before a crashing noise followed by a screeching noise came from the other room

"What the hell was that?" Zeke said

"We're not alone" the Jackson said

"So it seems... we need to get out of here" the chief said

"No! Our priority is to examin this place" Alex said in a commanding order as Zeke went out to check the other room

"Yes to see if there are any survivors" the chief said stepping up to Alex

"Let me remind you that I give the orders not you" Alex replied not backing down from the chief, "I'm not going to call you chief, what's your name"

The chief paused for a moment before answering, "Justin"

"Justin... remember I'm the one that gives orders here, you listen to me"

"Guys, over here!" Zeke said getting the others attention and brining them back to the room they first entered in.

"Jackson open the door" Justin ordered before Jackson opened it and looked out then down the stairwell, looking for anything that was making noise but also noticing there was another noise as well, there was music coming from somewhere below them.

The SWAT members started making their way slowly down the stairs but stopped when they heard Alex speak "You're making a mistake" Alex said as she looked down the stairwell at them, still standing at the penthouse door.

"Jackson..." Justin said motioning for Jackson to go down a bit further

"Alright... Zeke cover me" Jackson said as Zeke set up to cover him as Jackson made his way down the stairs

"Max cut in" Justin said getting Max to turn on Jackson's mini cam

"I'm in" Max said as he watched through Jackson's mini cam as Jackson went down a flight of stairs before coming to a door that was open.

"It's coming from here, there's a door open" Jackson said as he looked at the door before slowly pushing it open, "I'm going in"

_"Be careful" Justin said through his radio_

Jackson looked around with his flashlight before heading down the hall towards the sound, "Seems to be all clear"

_"Ok go on" Justin replied_

Jackson slowly made his way down the hall, looking around as much as he could, making sure nothing could jump out before coming to another open door, hearing the music even louder, "It's coming from here"

_"Ok... just be careful"_

Jackson slowly entered the room and looked around, seeing a dresser and a small TV then a messy bed, not seeing anything unusual

_"Jackson... Jackson!"_

Jackson looked around some more before coming across a radio that was turned on, "Looks like someone was having a party" he said before turning off the radio

_"Alright come on back"_

Jackson made his way out of the room and started back towards the front door of the apartment but stopped when he heard something behind him

_"What is it Jackson?"_

"I don't..." Jackson stopped when he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a woman in an oversized shirt and short pj bottoms with blood on her face screeching as she ran towards him, "What the fuck!" he yelled before firing his gun but it only stalled the woman for a second before she charged again, grabbing him and trying to bite him

_"Jackson what the hell is going on!" Justin yelled through the radio_

"AHH!" Jackson yelled as he pushed the woman off of him but she got right back up and charged him again, grabbing him and going to bite him but she ended up headbutting the mini cam on his helmet, causing the signal to go out as he tried desperately to keep the woman from biting him.

"I lost him, I lost him" Max said as Jackson's mini cam went out

"Go, go, go! Hang on Jackson we're coming!" Justin yelled before they all started rushing down the stairs towards the apartment Jackson was in, "Where is it?"

"That one right there" Max said pointing to the open apartment door and they all storm into the apartment but stop as they looked down the hall seeing Jackson just standing there, blood covering his face

"Jackson... Jackson what happened?" Justin asked but didn't get a response from Jackson

"Where is the girl?" Max asked as he stepped forward to record Jackson's actions

"Careful" Justin said but as he did Jackson made a violent roar before charging Max

"Jackson no!" Max yelled as he backed away trying to keep Jackson away from him

"Jackson stop its us!" Just said as he and Zeke pulled him away from Max

"What the hell is going on?" Max yells as he makes sure he films everything as Zeke and Justin push Jackson back before he charges them again, Zeke hitting him with the butt of his gun

"Jackson take it easy come on!" Zeke yells as Jackson gets back to his feet and charges again, grabbing Zeke's gun as he went to hit him with it again, "Get him off me!"

"Jackson what's your problem!" Justin yells as he pulls Jackson off and fights with him until he can somewhat pin Jackson against the wall but Jackson pushes him off then raises him up against the wall before Justin elbows him in the head, making Jackson drop him but as he did Jackson tried to bite him, "Zeke help!"

Zeke pointed his gun at Jackson's head but stopped when he heard Alex's voice, "Holy father... See your servant and send your Spirit to him" Alex said, causing Jackson to stop in his tracks, "Christ's blood breaks all bonds, all influence over this body. Through the sign of the cross, free us of our enemies, Our Lord"

"What the hell is she saying?" Zeke asks as he keeps his flashlight on Jackson, seeing the intense stare that Jackson was giving Alex as she continued to speak

"By your cross... save us" Alex continued until Zeke interrupted

"Screw this shit!" Zeke yelled before kicking Jackson in the chest, sending him crashing into the bedroom that he was in earlier as Zeke grabbed the door and slammed it shut, holding it tightly as Jackson began beating and pulling on the door, making almost animal-like growling noises, "Help me hold it!"

"What do I do?" Max says as Justin helps Zeke hold the door

"Keep recodring, record everything you see" Alex says then steps to the door, "Move!" Alex said before taking Zeke's knife and stabbing it into the door before haning a cross on it, as soon as the cross touched the door the banging stopped, allowing everyone to relax and catch their breath

"Wh.. why did he stop?" Justin asked, "What did you do? What is this shit?" he said but Alex just started heading out of the apartment

"We need to finish what we started at the penthouse" Alex said simply but stopped when Justin grabbed her arm

"He was fine five minutes ago what the hell happened to him? What kind of virus is this?" Justin yelled at Alex, demanding answers

"I recommend you limit yourselves to carrying out your orders" Alex said before picking up her bag

"You recommend? You recommend!" Justin said as he pushed Alex up against the wall, "The way things are now, we can't guarantee your safety or ours! This is way too big!"

Alex just stared at Justin before saying, "Let me remind you... no one is leaving until I give the order" she said putting emphasis on the 'I' before taking a breath, "You know how it works... voice recognition"

Justin became outraged and grabbed Alex by the shoulders and pushed her forcefully against the wall, "Now you listen to me!" he yelled before taking a breath to calm himself, "I've just lost, or whatever, one of my men... So we're not doing anything until we know what we're dealing with... So start talking, because clearly you know more than we do"

Max reached his hand out and put it on Justin's shoulder to try and get him to relax, "Chief.. relax" he said getting Justin to let Alex go

Alex fixed her shirt some before looking the three remaning men, "Ok... I'll explain... but let's go upstairs we're not safe here" she stated before heading out of the apartment, "Come on hurry!" she yelled as the others followed behind her and they began up the stairs before the camera cut off

_**T: Omg what the heck is going on in that building... what happened to Jackson?**_

_**M: No idea but apparently Alex knows more than she's letting on**_

_**T: Well the only way to find out for sure is to join us next time when we bring you the next installment of this story**_

_**M: So until next time, I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: C ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**REC 2**_

Max turns the camera back on once they are inside the penthouse appartment again, seeing Justin standing behind Alex as she set things up.

"I'm tired of waiting.. you said you'd explain once we got up here now temm me what the fuck happened down there!" Justin commanded, making Alex put both her hands on the desk she was looking over and let out an annoyed sigh

Alex turned around to face Justin before she spoke, "It's not just a simple virus"

"No shit, we just saw that!" Zeke said as he came up in Alex's face

Alex just glared at him before reaching into her coat pocket and producing a picture of a girl and handing it to Justin, "This is Trina Vega... at 11 she began to show signs of being possessed." Alex took a breath, "The Vatican checked it and the case was accepted."

"Possessed? Possessed by what?" Zeke asked

Alex looked at him, "A diabolic possession" she then pulled out another picture, this one of an older man "Father Albelda took charge of the girl. It was a perfect chance to study the physical symptoms of a diabolic possession. We believed if we could isolate the chemical essence we could find an antidote."

Zeke became aggrivated and threw his helmet to the ground before yelling, "What the hell is she talking about, chief?" he then got in Alex's face again, "What the fuck does that mean? You aren't making any sense!"

Alex took a breath, "It all had to be very discreet... that's why they chose this place"

"Wh.. what?" Justin said a little taken back, "You can't be serious"

Alex nodded her head, "We seemed to have achieved it, but..." she paused before pulling out a newspaper clipping, "Something must have gone wrong"

"This is bullshit!" Zeke said as he smacked the paper out of Alex's hands, "This bitch is yanking our fucking chain! Who the fuck are you?"

"Look we were told you were from the Ministry of Health" Justin said calmly but there was a hint of intensity in his voice

Alex just looked at him then shook her head, "Are you really that stupid? Don't be a fool"

Zeke grabbed her by her shirt, shaking her, "Answer him! Who the fuck sent you?"

"This has nothing to do with them!" Alex yelled then turned to Justin and spoke in a calm voice again, "They don't know what's really going on... They're not in charge here." She then reached up and unbuttoned her collar, revealing she was wearing a Clerical collar

Zeke let out a laugh, "Really? You're joking... you're saying you're a priest? You're a fucking woman you can't be a priest!"

Alex replies, "Only in certain denominations!"

"I can't believe it... she's a priest... she's a fucking priest chief" Zeke said

"You... you tricked us" Justin said still trying to comprehend the whole situation

"This is a secret operation" Alex said, staring intently at Justin, "No one should know... none of you should know either"

"And what exactly were you planning on doing with us once we completed our mission huh?" Zeke said as he forcefully pulled Alex towards him, "What? Kill us after we got out of here?"

"Nothing... no one would believe you"

"Really, and what would we say? This building is infested with what?"

"Possessed people!" Alex yelled in Zeke's face, making him shut up and drop his hand from her shirt then she looked at Justin, "Possessed people... possessed by demons"

The SWAT members looked at each other for a moment before Zeke started chuckling before walking over and kicking over a table yelling, "FUCK! FUCK!" as he went towards the next room to let off some steam

Justin glared at Alex as he spoke, "Look... I don't care what happened here... but I've just lost a man and all I want to do is get the fuck out of this hell hole right now!" he started yelling but paused to compose himself as Zeke came back into the room, "So... tell me.. what is it we have to do?"

Alex nodded her head, "There were... reports... that there should be a blood sample of the girl... the original blood... that's what we want, we need it to find the antidote."

"You can't be fucking serious? Chief you don't believe her... do you?" Zeke said

Justin looked at Zeke then at the Max and the camera then back at Alex before he nodded, "Let's finish searching... there was a door in the back... come on" when neither Zeke nor Max moved he glared at them both, "Come on! Move!"

"Alright, alirght we're going!" Zeke said as he started towards where the door was.

Max follows along behind everyone as they go through a room or two before they come to the room that looked like it was still being built and they turn towards an old door that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time

"There.. that has to be it" Justin says as Alex goes to open the door but Justin pulls her back before he motions for Zeke to be ready to shoot before he wiggles the doorknob, seeing dust fall from it but it won't open, "Zeke... kick it down"

Zeke waits for Justin to get ready to shoot before he steps back then drives his foot against the door, knocking it to the ground before quickly bringing up his gun, ready to fire.

Both men stand still for a moment or so, letting the dust settle before Zeke steps into the newly revealed hallway, gun still drawn.

"Doctor" Justin says motioning for Alex to follow Zeke before he comes in behind her, Max following

"There should be at the end of the hall" Alex said as they made their way deeper into the dust filled hallway, looking at the walls which had dust covered pictures hanging.

After another moment of steadily walking down the hallway Zeke stops, "There's nothing here"

"What?" Alex says as she hurries up to the blank wall at the end of the hallway, putting her hand on it, "This doesn't make sense there should be a door here"

Zeke looks to the side and sees folders hanging from the wall, pictures of small children on the front of them, "What is this?"

"Put those back!" Alex says trying to grab the folder from Zeke but he holds it away from her

"Are these your experiments?" he looked at the pictures of the children, seeing they looked like they had been tortured, "What the hell is this?" he pushes Alex against the wall

"Zeke relax!" Justin says as he comes up and pulls Zeke off of Alex

"Relax? These are children! They're doing that to children!" he yells as he shows Justin the pictures

Justin started looking through the folder, looking at the different pictures and writings that were inside as Max recorded it, "Where the hell did they send us, chief?" Max said from behind the camera

"Relax? I'm relaxed... I'm more than relaxed!" Zeke yells

"Zeke... Zeke!" Just yells as he grabs Zeke's shoulder making him stop yelling, "Relax ok... Freaking out isn't going to help us"

Zeke just shakes his head before turning back to Alex, slamming his fist agaisnt the other folders in front of Alex's face, making her jump, "What is this shit, huh? What is it?" he grabs Alex and shakes her

"Zeke! Zeke stop this!" Justin yells as he pulls Zeke off of Alex and slams him against the wall, grabbing him by the jaw to make Zeke look at him, "Stop! You're not helping us get out of here any faster!" he yells at him then stops, waiting for Zeke to calm down before letting him go then he turns to Alex, "Its over, there's nothing here, let's get out of here"

"No we have to keep going" Alex says, "The blood has to be here somewhere"

"There's nothing here" Justin practically yells

"It has to be!" Alex yells but then stops suddenly when they hear a creaking noise and she looks at Max with a scared look on her face

"Chief.. did you" Zeke began to speak but suddenly he was grabbed by a deformed child looking creature coming from the ceiling, screeching and clawing at his face, "AHH! Get it off!" Zeke managed to get ahold of it as it started reaching for Max, "Chief shoot it!"

Justin went to shoot it but the creature broke Zeke's grip then started crawling backwards away from the SWAT members on the ceiling until it was out of the hallway.

"What the fuck was that!" Zeke yelled as the creature disappeared from their sight.

"I don't know!" Justin yelled back but then heard a crash from the room enxt to them, "Shhh! Quiet, everyone take it easy" he whisper yelled then he looked at Zeke who was closest to the halway entry then motioned for him to look but when he didn't see anything he motioned for the others to follow

"The ceiling, look at the ceiling" Max said as they went into the other room as he looked around through his camera

"Where did it go?" Zeke said as he looked until they heard a creaking noise which they all looked and saw the attic entrance door swinging, "Chief look"

Both Zeke and Justin went to the attic entrance and pointed their lights up into the attic, looking around until they heard footsteps from above them running back towards the hallway until they stopped right above Alex

"Move!" Justin yelled at Alex and she ran to the side as Justin and Zeke ran to where she was standing, pointed their guns at the ceiling and began to fire until a section of the ceiling collapsed and fell to the floor, leaving a big hole in the ceiling

Alex went to look up it but Zeke pushed her away, "Don't get any closer!" then heard some more creaking and saw the section above them start to break away so he grabbed Alex "Move!" then pushed her along with him as they both got out of the way of the falling section of ceiling, turning just in time to see it smash on the floor but also revealing a slightly decomposed mummified corpse.

"Shoot it!" Zeke said but Alex stepped up

"Don't!" she stepped towards the corpse, "Watch the ceiling" she said to Justin then looked at Zeke, "Turn it over"

Zeke leaned down and gently but quickly turned the corpse onto its back before stepping away, "Who the hell is that?"

Alex kneeled down and grabbed the necklace that hung from around the corpses neck, examining it, "Albelda, no doubt"

"Chief look" Zeke said as he pointed his light into the hole in the ceiling, "There's something up there.. I think its a duct"

"A duct... of course!" Alex says getting a small smile on her face, "Albelda you're a genius, the blood must be up there. We must... AHH!" Alex yells as the deformed creature dropped down onto her shoulders and started choking her.

"Get it off her!" Justin yelled as Zeke was trying to grab it

"I got it! Shoot it!" Zeke said as he finally got the creature off Alex and was holding it out from his body, "Shoot it in the head!"

"Hold it still!" Justin said as he tried to aim at the creature but it was moving around too much but then all of a sudden it jumped down onto the ground into a squating postion, which Zeke grabbed it but it remained still

"Shoot it!" Alex yelled as Justin was still pointing at the creature

"It seems like its under control" Justin said

"I don't care shoot it!"

"Its just a child!" Zeke said as he looked at the creature as it was remaining still

"No!" Alex said before grabbing a gun that was held in one of Zeke's straps then pointed it at the creatures head, "No its not!" she then proceeded to blow the creatures head off, killing it

Once the echo of the gunshot ceased all the SWAT members just stood there, catching their breaths, not knowing what to do as they all looked at Alex who still held the gun in her hand, not moving it from where it was when she fired before the camera shut off

_**T: Ho... ly... sh..**_

_**M: Tay**_

_**T: Cr...**_

_**M: Tay**_

_**T: Wow**_

_**M: Better... and wow indeed that was an intense situation**_

_**T: Alex is a badass priest**_

_**M: Taylor!**_

_**T: Sorry but she is**_

_**M: *shakes my head* Anyway, what's going to happen next, only way to find out, that's by coming back for the next chapter, so until then I'm Mandy**_

_**T: And I'm Taylor**_

_**M&T: See ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**T: Again its been a while since we updated this story so no intro here you go**_

**REC 2**

Max cuts the back on showing Justin rushing over and grabbing a chair before looking at Alex as she looked up at the hole in the ceiling.

"Zeke check the ceiling" Justin ordered as he broung the chair over, hearing Zeke coughing as some dust fell from the ceiling before he grabbed his gun and held it out to Alex for her to hold "Doctor" he then began to climb onto the chair pulling out a flashlight and shining it into the hole in the ceiling.

"Be careful" Max said from behind the camera

"Shit" Justin said simply as he got tangled up in a few wires and debris that were hanging from the ceiling before finally being able to stand up straight and look around inside the hole.

"What do you see?" Alex said a little impatiently

"Hang on just a minute" Justin replied as I turned around on the chair looking in all directions inside the hole before he reached up and tapped his helmet turning on the camera on it, "Max cut in"

Max cut in to Justin's helmet cam, seeing he was heading down a ventilation shaft, coming up to a small caged door, pushing it ot the side before continuing.

"Justin be very careful" Zeke said to Justin through his radio

"I'm fine, don't worry" Justin said as he continued a bit more before stopping when he saw something

"Do you see anything?" Zeke asked

"There's something here"

Alex grabbed the radio from Zeke's hand "What is it?"

Justin looked at the object in the vent "It.. it looks like a freezer.. and its working" he replied before opening it, looking inside seeing various containers and test tubes

Alex rushed over to Max to look at his camera to see what Justin was seeing "That's it! Get the test tube!"

Justin reached in and grabbed the biggest test tube seeing there was a label on it, "It says something"

"What? What does it say?" Alex asked quickly

"C28, M03, T. Medeiors" Justin read the label out loud

"That's it.. We've got it, now bring it down here"

Justin put the tube in his pocket before starting to crawl backwards towards the hole he came in from but then he heard something ahead of him and stopped.

"What's going on? What was that?" Zeke said as he got his radio back

"I don't know" Justin replied as he kept looking forward at the vent intersection in front of him, hearing more thudding noises and hearing they were becoming more rapid until he saw another one of the creatures come into view and start crawling towards him once it saw him, "Shit!"

"Justin get out of there!" Zeke yelled as he saw what was coming for Justin through the camera

Justin immediately started backing up as quickly as he could but the creature was quickly gaining on him, growling and scratching towards him before it got close enough to reach out and try to grab him but Justin saw the door he pushed open earlier and quickly grabbed it and shut it just before the creature could grab him, trapping it along with a few other creatures that quickly appeared behind it, all clawing and scratching at the door trying to get to Justin.

Justin just stayed where he was for a moment, looking at the creatures trying to open the cage door before Zeke yelled through the radio, "Justin come on get out of there!" which Justin immediately started crawling backwards again as Max cut out of Justin's helmet cam before looking at the hole just as Justin feet appeared and Justin started to climb down from the hole and dropped down to the floor

"Cheif!" Zeke said as he helped Justin to his feet, "Are you ok? Chief?" Zeke repeated as he saw Justin with a horrified look on his face.

"Great.. I'm fucking great" Justin replied simply before he pulled out the test tube, showing he still had it.

Alex immediately jumped up once she saw the tube, "Give it to me" she ordered holding her hand out impatiently before Justin slowly reached out to give it to her and she quickly grabbed it

"There you have her blood" Zeke said, "Now get us out of here!" he yelled as he got in Alex's face.

Alex shook her head, "No.. not until we're sure. I must check it."

"What? Check what? It's says what it is right there on the label!" Justin said as he went to point to the label but Alex immediately pulled it away from him, "It says it right there on the label, Medeiors. What more do you need?"

"That does not matter I still have to check it" Alex said before heading out of the room

"What? You already have! The label! What the fuck?!" Zeke yelled as he followed Alex before the others did as well before Max shut the camera off

The camera cuts back on as you hear Alex speaking as if she was praying, "My omnipotent God, see my distress and come in my aid" the camera then shows Alex with a trey in front of her with a dish and a cloth next to it, pouring a tiny bit of the blood from the test tube into the dish, "Jesus, image of the Father, splendor of the eternal light." Alex reseals the tube before handing it to Zeke, "Hold this.. be very careful with it." she then starts unfolding the cloth

"What the fuck is she saying?" Zeke said as he held onto the tube

Alex continued speaking in Latin as she pulled held the cross in her hands before slowly lowing it until it was hoovering over the blood before the blood started to boil before combusting into flames then she smiles as Max looks at her with the camera, "We have it.. Its her blood"

"Fuck!" Zeke yelled as the blood in the test tube burst into flames as well and he dropped it, the tube shattering making Alex yell, "I'm sorry it was burning!"

"No!" Alex yelled again before kicking one of the tables a few time before she turned back to Zeke "That was the only one we had! Fuck!" Alex turned away holding her hand over her mouth before her radio went off asking for voice recognition, "Alex" she then waited for it to confirm her voice before she spoke again, "Ok continue"

_"We have seen civilians at a window. What do we do?" the voice over the raido said_

"No one is to leave... I repeat, no on is to leave the building until I give the order."

_"Understood"_

Alex put her raido away before Justin came up to her "What now?"

Alex just pushed him out of the way and grabbed her bag before heading out of the room, "We keep looking"

Zeke groans "Oh come on!" then he just laughs some as Justin orders him to get the door, "Yes, chief... of course!" before he heads to get the barricade off the front door

"That is clear" Alex says

"Yes but what's not so clear is..." Zeke says before hearing someone yelling and the look seeing someone running up the stairs, causing them to pull out their guns and shoot repeatedly.

After a few second they stop firing before looking at the man just standing there before he starts walking towards them again before Justin grabs him and presses him against the wall, "Zeke help me get him over the rail!" before he and Zeke grab the man and push him over the rail as Max watches as he falls through the stairwell to the ground floor before seeing a few other people look over the railing from a few floors down

"Hey! Hey who are you!?" Zeke yelled at the other people before they looked up then ran

"How did they get in?" Justin yelled

"They had a camera" Max said making Alex look at him

"We've got to catch them!" she yelled

"Catch them? Why?" Zeke said as he got in Alex's face again, "They're not going anywhere.. you said so yourself"

"Do you not know what a secret operation is?" Alex said angrily, "No cameras can be around unless authorized... Now go get them.. That's an order!"

Zeke just stared at Alex with a hate filled look before Justin said "Fine come on, lets move!"

"Dammit!" Max said as he followed Justin and Zeke down the stairs

Once they made their way to the level the others were on the looked around, "Where di the go?" Zeke yelled

"I don't know, just move, move!" Justin ordered before they started down the stairs again until they got to the floor below them seeing a door open.

"I'll check" Zeke said as he pointed the light on his gun towards the door

"Be careful" Justin said as Zeke slowly stepped into the apartment and went deeper inside before he grabbed his radio and spoke "Zeke report"

"All clear, I don't think they're in this room" Zeke said through the radio

"In any case.. they're not getting out" Alex said simply

"Yep.. all clear" Zeke said again

Justin was about to say something before hearing a growl then looking down the railing seeing the man they tossed over the railing starting to climb back up the stairs, "What the hell we shot him!"

"I told you, you have to shoot him in the head!" Alex yelled

"Shit.. Zeke! Get out here we gotta go!" Justin said into his radio before hearing more growling from above them then looking up seeing quite a few other infected people heading down the stairs, "Fuck! Move, move!" Justin pushed Max out of the way before shooting at the infected people coming down the stairs, making them fall but they immediately get back up and charge again, one grabbing Max but he hits them with his camera causing the sound to go out but he keeps filming as he fights, seeing Justin fighting the infected off as well as shooting them, seeing one that looked like a fireman with an ax start to head towards Alex but Zeke comes out of the room and sees is which he shoots in the head before Justin comes and grabs and pulling her into the door across from the one that Zeke was in as well as pushing Max in as well before they shut the door and lock it, Max finally getting a chance to fix the sound.

"This will hold" Justin said as he held the door shut even though it was locked.

"What are they doing?" Max asked as he heard the banging on the door becoming less and less.

"I think.. they're leaving" Alex said as she was just now catching her breath

"Zeke.. Zeke?" Max looks around "Fuck, where's Zeke?"

"His camera, Max cut into his camera" Justin said as Max cuts into Zeke's camera seeing he was in another apartment going down the hall with his gun drawn

"Zeke, Zeke, situation... Zeke!" Justin said through his radio

"I'm in the apartment across, chief" Zeke said as he looked out the door seeing a few of the infected people at their door before shutting his and locking it

"Ok stay there Zeke, we'll get you out" Justin said as Zeke started down the hall again, hearing a noise, "As soon as its all clear we'll come get you"

Zeke walked into the living room before an infected older woman jumped towards him making him start backing up, "Ma'am hold it"

"Zeke shoot!" Justin yelled through the radio

"Ma'am stay where you are!" Zeke said as he kept backing up

"Zeke shoot her!" Justin said through the radio as the woman growled then started charging Zeke but he immediately started shooting

After Zeke stopped he saw the woman still standing "What the fuck!?" but slowly falling down

"Ok Zeke you've gotta hide.. do it, move!" Justin ordered

Zeke started backing away from the woman before hearing a crash from behind him seeing one of the infected broke down the door which Zeke immediately starts shooting

"Take cover Zeke, take cover!" Justin yelled

"I'm out of ammo! Chief I'm out of ammo!" Zeke yelled as more of the infected started coming into the room before he heard the infected woman he shot earlier screech again before the others started charging him so he quickly opened a door blocking them as he pushed the woman off of him before looking into the room seeing it was a bathroom but also seeing another infected person but he quickly grabs it and pulls it out of the room before closing and locking the door.

"Zeke you've gotta get out" Justin said as he watched from Zeke's helmet cam "Zeke the window in the room, go through there

Zeke starts trying to open the window but can't "Its been blocked I can't open it!"

"Ok, ok keep calm Zeke" Justin said before one of the infected's arms broke through the door, "Zeke.. you're hand gun, Zeke your pistol" Zeke grabs his pistol as he looks at himself through the mirror, "Zeke you've got ammo.. you can do this, you can fight out Zeke" Zeke looks at the pistol then looks at the infected people starting to break down the rest of the door before he puts the gun into his mouth, "Zeke.. Zeke what are you doing? Zeke NO!" Justin yells before hearing Zeke's gun go off and his helmet cam going offline

"Zeke!" Justin yells almost in tears as Max looks at him with the camera before Justin goes up to Alex, "We've got to get out of here... give the order"

Alex just stands there not saying a word and not looking at Justin

"Give the order!" Justin yells at her then grabs her radio before speaking into it "We're getting out!" but Justin only gets an incorrect voice recognition in response from Alex's radio

"W.. we're not finished here" Alex said with a bit of a shakey voice "We need the blood"

"There was just one sample, you said so!" Justin yells at her, "It's gone, its all over"

"We can get a new sample"

"That's bullshit!" Justin yelled before calming down some, "You said it had to be the original blood"

Alex nodded her head, "The girl.. she began the contagion.. the evil resides in her, we must find her and take a sample... its the only way"

"We don't even know if she's still alive" Justin just looks at Alex as she realizes her plan is a long shot then looks at Max, "That's enough.. we're leaving"

"Wait.." Alex says then takes a breath, "Do you have kids?" she looks at Max, "What about you?" she takes another breath as some tears fall from her eyes, "Would you shoot them in the head if they had this virus?" Justin looks away "If this virus gets out of here.. we better have an antidote"

Justin just looks away towards the living room where he saw a spotlight coming through and just stared for a moment, "Chief?" Max said from behind the camera

"Don't move" Justin said as he drew his gun and started walking down the hallway before coming across a body and checking it, "It's a woman" he checks her pulse, "She's dead" then he sees something in her mouth and takes it out, holding it up, "What is this?"

"It looks like a bottle rocket" Max said as he looked at the object in Justin's hand

"What the.. how would this.." Justin starts saying before Max interupts him

"Chief.. I'm getting a signal from Jackson"

Justin looks at Max, "What? Cut in Max"

Max cuts into Jackson's helmet cam seeing a few younger kids and what looks like a fireman, the same ones they saw from earlier when they tossed the man over the railing.

"Now we know where they are" Justin said, "Let's go fin.."

"Look out!" Max yelled as he saw a figure of a little girl running towards them, getting Justin to turn just in time to catch her as the girl jumped towards Max, seeing her face and clothes covered in blood and knocking Max onto his back before the girl got away from Justin then ran towards Max again, jumping on him, clawing and scratching at him and the camera, knocking the camera's sound out partially before Justin grabbed the girl again and Max set the camera down to help him.

Justin finally gets ahold of the infected girl and sitting down on a chair, him having her held tight in his grasp before Alex grabs Max and points at the camera

"...mera g.. camera!" Alex yells barely able to hear because the camera's sound was still partially out before Max goes and grabs the camera, adjusting the sound receptor and fixing it.

"I've got her! I've got her!" Justin says as he held onto the girl tight so she couldn't get away and so she couldn't bite him

"I know you" the little girl says in a low errie voice

Alex held up a cross, "Shut up! In the name of Christ, where are you?"

"What the.." Max says but Alex turns to him

"Record it all. That's fundamental" Alex said before turning back to the girl

"She knows you? What the fuck is going on?" Justin says as he looks at Alex as the girl starts laughing demonically

"They are her puppets.. she talks through them" Alex says then looks at the girl, "Where is she, where is the Medeiors girl.. the evil... where are you?"

"You never give up do you" the girl says before laughing

"God protects me" Alex says as the girl starts wiggling around in Justin's arms

"Help me! I can't hold her back!" Justin yells then Alex holds up the cross right in front of the girls face

"We need your blood.. where are you?" Alex demands

"Here's your blood!" the girl starts vomiting blood all over the wall before getting away from Justin, swinging at Max causing him to drop the camera to help Justin as they fight to get a hold of her before Justin finally pulls out his gun and shoots the girl in the head

"NO!" Alex yells, "What have you done? I could have gotten her to talk!"

"She was about to bite you!" Max yells as he grabs the camera and wipes off the blood that had splattered from the gunshot

"That was our last chance! Dammit!" Alex yells

Justin just looks at ther calmly then shakes his head, "No.. there's still a chance... Jackson"

"Shit" Max says

"What's going on?" Justin says as he turns to Max

"I don't know.. the lenses are broken.. its shifted" Max says as the camera starts getting blurry and flickering before finally going out.


End file.
